pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Items/Gummis
Gummis are a type of consumable item, like apples, Ethers, berries, and seeds. They appear on Floor 10 and above in dungeons. There are a total of eighteen different types of Gummis for each available type of Pokémon in PMU 7. When consumed, Gummis fill the player's belly, temporarily raises two stats and have a random additional effect for the floor it is consumed on if the player is in a dungeon. The stats raised by consuming a Gummi is fixed. The primary stat is raised by three (rose drastically), and the secondary by two (rose sharply). These stats buff are dependent on the type of Gummi consumed and can be referred to the table under varieties. Belly filled The amount of belly filled upon consuming a Gummi depends on the effectiveness of the Gummi's type against that of the user. The following are the belly changes according to type match-up: * If either of the types of the user match = +60 * Weak to type (Meaning the Gummi type is super-effective against the user's type.) = +30 * Damaged regularly by the type = +25 * Resistant to the type = +20 * Ineffective / Immune = +5 The types are analysed individually. To quote the example from Bulbapedia: "A Grass Gummi would refill 80 of Hoppip's Belly, as it matches its Grass-type 60 and is resisted by its Flying-type 20." Additional effects These extra effects only work if the player is in a dungeon. One of the following additional effects randomly come into effect when the player uses a Gummi. * Being warped next to stairs. * Super mobility (can walk on all terrains). * Reveal all traps on the floor. * Heal non-volatile status condition (if any). * Unveil all hidden items. * Movement speed increase. * Removal of darkness. Varieties The following table shows the types of Gummis available and the stats buff granted to the consumer when consumed. ! style="background:#89a9d1" colspan="2"|Gummi ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Favored by ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Primary Stat ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Secondary Stat |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Black Gummi |Dark-types |Attack |Sp. Attack |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Blue Gummi |Water-types |Defense |Sp. Attack |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Clear Gummi |Ice-types |Sp. Attack |Sp. Defense |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Gold Gummi |Psychic-types |Sp. Defense |Sp. Attack |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Green Gummi |Bug-types |Attack |Accuracy |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Pink Gummi |Poison-types |Sp. Attack |Accuracy |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Purple Gummi |Ghost-types |Sp. Attack |Evasion |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Red Gummi |Fire-types |Sp. Attack |Attack |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Royal Gummi |Dragon-types |Sp. Attack |Defense |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Sky Gummi |Flying-types |Accuracy |Defense |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Grass Gummi |Grass-types |Attack |Evasion |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Orange Gummi |Fighting-types |Attack |Defense |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Silver Gummi |Steel-types |Defense |Sp. Defense |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |White Gummi |Normal-types |Attack |Sp. Defense |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Yellow Gummi |Electric-types |Sp. Defense |Attack |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Gray Gummi |Rock-types |Defense |Attack |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Brown Gummi |Ground-types |Evasion |Attack |- style="background:#dae0e8" | |Mystic Gummi |Fairy-types |Evasion |Sp. Attack |} Trivia * No two Gummis raise the same stats combination by the same amount. No Gummi will ever raise the HP or Speed stats as well. *Gummis cannot turn Grimy. This can make Gummis an ideal food source when preparing for dungeons filled with Grimy Traps, such as that in Boggy Wastes, Caustic Sewers, its continuation dungeon Ancient Caustic Sewers, or Sky Fortress, therefore reducing the need for players to carry Recycle Orbs. **Conversely, Gummis are never obtainable from recycling Grimy Food found from dungeons. Category:PMU 7 Category:Items